Gomennasai
by cherrypudding
Summary: Hinata didn’t mean to fall in love, make her co-worker jealous or betray her personality. It just happened. SasuHina. Chapter 8.
1. Chapter 1: The Office

**So this is actually my first Naruto fic. I was putting it off coz I was nervous about it…seemed too challenging. It features most of the Naru gang in a news magazine office as journalists. SasuHina.**

**Please review if you like it! Criticism is appreciated, but please don't flame me…**

* * *

Hinata's co-worker scooted her chair from her desk around to Hinata's. She caught her stare at the dark-haired young journalist in the work area a few steps ahead.

"Every single girl loves him," Sakura smirked as she brought the cup of coffee to her lips and sipped. "Honestly, I wouldn't get my hopes up. The other girls know the rule by now: look but don't touch."

Hinata tried not to pay too much attention to Sakura's comments. She tried to pull her eyes away from the guy, but he captivated her.

_I wish I could walk over there and wrap my arms around him. Kiss him. Touch his hair with my fingers._

But she knew she couldn't. As much as she may have grown in her confidence, she could not approach him. She was still shy. She still worried about other people's opinions, and she didn't find speaking in a loud voice necessary or normal.

Sakura let out a giggle and Hinata came back to reality. "Want to know something exciting?" Sakura didn't wait for Hinata to nod. She went ahead, ecstatic. "I've been talking to him a lot. I mean, I know him more than anyone here, haven't I?" Hinata wondered if she realised what a stupid question she had asked. "So, anyway - oh my gosh, I'm so excited to tell you this. I think we're going to be such good friends - I think he might actually like me. Like, seriously." Sakura squealed quietly and Hinata forced a smile.

Sakura sighed and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and smiled. "I like you. I think we'll become good friends. Let's hope we get teamed up for the exclusive, huh? Fingers crossed!"

And with that the floss-pink-haired girl swivelled in her seat and slid back across to her work cubicle.

Hinata sighed. Sakura had everything - perfectly cut Victoria Beckham-style hair, short black skirt, dark purple turtleneck, and a few bracelets and rings on her hands. Her black velvet boots looked stunning with the rest of her outfit and she walked with pride every time she left her work area. Hinata just wore a pair of black jeans and a blue sweater. She supposed she could pull off her real style - but she didn't want to.

_Am I too shy? Not enough confidence? Am I scared people will think I'm a show-off?_

Maybe. And maybe she should just be thankful that she had reached _Global Hour_ magazine and was meeting people. She peeked over her cubicle wall at the journalist and felt annoyed Sakura had not told her his name.

"Hey," a voice came. Hinata collapsed back into her chair, blushed, and all but ran out of the office building. The girl giggled. She had her blond hair pulled high into a ponytail, and she wore a peasant-style white top with wide-leg jeans. She looked like a hippie, and Hinata wondered if she actually worked there.

"Sorry to startle you." She glanced over at the man and grinned. "You crushing on Sasuke too, huh?"

Hinata felt her face heat up and she sighed. What could she do, deny it? She figured it was a bit too late to try to be discreet. "Is that his name?"

The girl nodded. "You're new here, aren't you?" Hinata nodded and introduced herself.

"I'm Ino. It's nice to have you join us." Hinata had heard that many times, in her other jobs and television. She wondered if anyone ever said it with sincerity. This girl seemed to mean it though, and Hinata smiled.

"Well, I should tell you about Mr. Perfect over there himself, if I still caught you checking him out." Hinata turned red again.

"He's the senior editor. The youngest ever, actually. He holds a record."

"How old is he?"

Ino grinned. "Are you ready for it?" Hinata nodded. "Twenty-four."

"No way."

Ino nodded, grinning. "So quiet and serious, though." She rolled her eyes toward Sakura. "I see you've met Miss Priss over there. She's always flirting with him."

"Does it work?" Hinata asked. Ino gave a loud sarcastic laugh and everyone turned to stare. She glared at each one of them.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded. "Get back to work!"

Everyone turned back to their screens and Hinata giggled. Ino waved a hand in the air as if to wave something off. "Enough about him. Tell me ab-"

"Ino…"

The girl cringed and looked up at the tall, pale-haired man.

"Yes sir?"

"Where should you be?"

"Woooorrrrking."

"And…?"

She smiled at the man. "I'm going, sir."

The man left the workplace and Ino grinned at Hinata. "That was the boss. Chief Kakashi. There's no messing around with him." She leaned over Hinata's desk and whispered, "We'll go out to coffee at the break, OK?" Hinata nodded and Ino scampered back to her cubicle. Hinata glanced at her screen and began typing.

* * *

**Review please…arigato!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Exclusive

**Big thanks to the four reviews of the first chapter…I really appreciate it. I'm glad I managed to stay patient in my writing and my layout. Hope I write the rest just as well…**

**Note: Author's error**** - Sasuke is the **_**executive**_** editor, not senior editor. My bad :)**

**Note: The country 'Volania' is a fictional region of land taken from Russia by foreigners, which has declared war on Britain. I use this country so as not to draw offence from any nationality as being pro-war.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Often on her walks in the central town park Hinata would stop walking and daydream. She would think about her family back home. She would think about school days, and she would wonder what would become of her in the future. She was quiet. She was shy. And she had always thought that was fine. She never felt like she had missed anything, but now she felt a little nervous and wondered if she would miss something soon. She felt she would, anyway. That worried her.

Now she walked along the path framed with designer shops and chic cafes with a co-worker - and as far as she wondered, a possible new friend - something she had never done before. She had always gone out alone, wanting to focus on her thoughts, on her plans and dreams. Ino seemed very friendly and sweet. She wanted to know everything about Hinata and was bent on introducing her to her friends.

"You'd like them so much," she said as they walked.

"I would?" Hinata asked. "What are they like?"

Ino bit her lip as she searched for a description. "Oh, I can't say. They're too abstract. Too obnoxious."

Hinata found humour in Ino's words. She was learning that Ino was the only person who would say something like that about her friends. Because that's just what she was.

"Where are we going?" Hinata finally asked. Ino grinned.

"We're going to my favourite café in the world."

Ino led Hinata a few steps more before turning her into a glamorous cake shop with cream walls and brown carpet. Hinata stared in awe. The café was huge. It extended wide and far into the back, where the register and counter were.

"Let's sit over there," Ino pointed to a table near the back.

"Wow," Hinata breathed as she followed Ino. The girl laughed quietly.

"Like it, don't you?"

The place had beautiful landscape paintings on one wall. On another were framed mementos and celebrity-signed objects, and celebrity portraits. The other had a dark chocolate-coloured curtain over it, and the last one was the wall behind the counter. Beautiful cookbook-esque cakes and other delicacies were displayed in the counter windows.

"It's beautiful," she said. Ino giggled. Hinata turned in confusion.

"What?"

"I want to show you something…funny. Come."

Ino stood and walked over to the celebrity-studded wall. She pointed to a signed portrait. Hinata gasped.

"It's…it's him!"

"Sasuke. Yep."

"He's _that_ famous?"

"You bet. Our magazine's income jumped off the scale when he started writing for us. Suddenly we had fangirls who hated politics and world news reading our magazine just because he soon became executive editor and wrote the main articles and lots of cover stories." Ino and Hinata both giggled.

"That's extreme."

"Yeah, and we got quite a number of new employees, too. _Female_, mind you."

They laughed quietly as they walked back to their table.

"So, Hinata, what made you decide to become a journalist and work for us?" Ino asked after they ordered.

Hinata let out a little sigh. "Well, I've always loved writing, I suppose. And I always found it much easier to communicate my feelings and opinions on paper than in speech." Ino nodded as she listened intently. "As you know, I'm an extremely shy person. I don't talk much. But I have many interests, especially in the world. So I came here to New York, and pursued journalism."

"I think you made quite a good choice."

The waiter places their coffees before them and left. Hinata chuckled as she took a sip. "I hope so. And? What about you?"

Ino smiled. "Well, I didn't know what I wanted to do until I was twenty, believe it or not."

"How old are you now?" Hinata asked.

"Can you guess?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, no. Don't make me guess."

"Come on."

Hinata sighed. "Twenty-two."

Ino grinned. "Twenty-six."

"No."

"Yes! Now you tell me how old _you_ are."

"No. You have to guess."

Ino laughed. "OK. Twenty-one."

Hinata blinked and Ino laughed again. "I was right?"

"Yeah," she giggled. "Now, come on, continue your story."

Ino cleared her throat. "OK, then. Well, anyway, I was good at sport, but that didn't appeal to me as a career path. I was also good at writing poems and prose, and I loved to criticise newspaper writers on their articles. Still I was never really sure about what I wanted to do, and only when I actually thought about it I remembered I had an aunt living here who did journalism, and I had visited her office a few times. So I threw out an application and started working at _Global Hour_ on a bright Monday morning."

Hinata smiled. "I've read some of your stuff."

"Really?"

"What, you think I just came to work for _Global Hour_ without doing my homework?"

Ino giggled. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, it inspired me, actually." Hinata paused and grinned. "I always knew which was yours. You always wrote with this intense sarcasm." Ino laughed, and Hinata joined her. The waiter came to shush them.

"I hardly think you're that quiet, Hinata."

Hinata blinked as they stood to leave. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I'm glad we talked and got to know each other better. I'd love to do this often."

She wondered exactly what Ino thought of her personality. Sure, she used to be shier than this, but had she really opened up more with Ino? Had the girl already become a good friend and reached out beyond Hinata's shyness? Or was Hinata taking more of a chance and reaching out beyond her own shyness?

* * *

Hinata gripped the edge of her desk with her fingers and pulled her chair in. There was silence as executive editor Sasuke stood halfway down the aisle between the work cubicles, a metre in front of Hinata's desk. He was waiting for someone. Hinata looked around to see who was missing. Then came a tock-tock-tock down the tiled corridor. Sasuke tapped his foot expectantly, staring at the door to the corridor, at the back of the room. Hinata turned as the door swung open and Sakura strutted in quickly, holding another mug of coffee and making no effort to silence the loud sound her stiletto boots made. Sasuke kept tapping and Sakura ducked into her cubicle and glanced quickly at Hinata before switching her attention back to the executive and gave her best smile. "Sorry boss," she purred. It didn't seem to change Sasuke's stance.

"You're late."

"I know. I didn't me-"

"You know I demand punctuality of _all_ employees. You are not an exception, Sakura."

"I wasn't intending to be an exception, I-"

"Enough," Sasuke said, waving his hand in the air to dismiss the debate. "I will not be argued with. We have more important things to attend to." He walked closer to Sakura and Hinata's row and turned to Sakura. "I will not tolerate attitude. Don't let this happen again." Sakura nodded sheepishly.

He turned and his gaze landed briefly on Hinata and her breath stopped. _He dresses so simply, yet looks so sophisticated_, Hinata thought. He wore an untucked cream shirt with vertical, thin brown and blue lines on it, and blue jeans that covered his runners. His hair was styled perfectly, spiked up at the back, but with two tufts of hair down, framing his face. It was gelled to stay in place, but it wasn't that greasy-haired look. It looked newly-washed and natural. His eyes were a dark, electric blue, and his mouth was neutral and still, as if he had never smiled once in his life.

He handed out sheets of paper assigning stories for each writer to cover. He continued back to the front of the room and the office looked over their cubicle walls to watch him. From his desk he picked and held up a glossy sheet of paper up for everyone to see. It was blank, except for the magazine name printed on the top and _Exclusive_ along the bottom. Hinata felt Sakura's eyes land on her and she glanced sideways to see her give an excited smile before focusing on Sasuke again.

"You all know what month it is," he said. "What does December mean?" Hinata looked at the calendar on her screen. It was the first of December, and she hadn't even noticed.

"New Year exclusive issue," the office said in chorus.

"And…?"

"The issue must be ready by the 31st."

"Thank you. Now, Naruto, tell me something." Hinata saw someone with spiky blond hair stand enthusiastically. "What is _Annual Weekly_ doing for their exclusive?"

The young blond shuffled through his papers and stood up completely straight as he read, his imitation of a soldier amusing most of the office. "From what I've gathered, they plan to do a feature article focusing on the two main candidates for presidency, Talian and Geoffrey."

Hinata couldn't believe the magazine could find out what other international news magazines were writing before it was published. Sasuke was rubbing his chin in thought. "Presidency…"

"Yes. We're pretty sure they're going to do a 'head-to-head' type thing, outlining in statistical style the profiles of each, and then writing a detailed account of their past and present accomplishments. It will most likely include an attached interview of each, as well."

"Have they started?"

"Yes."

Naruto sat back down and Sasuke paced the room and then looked at each column of cubicles. "Any ideas to challenge this plan?"

Several writers stood to give their ideas and opinions, Ino among them. Hinata cringed at the idea of doing a presidency feature article, when they all knew very well their rival magazine was covering it. She felt an urge to stand up and speak. She fought against herself. _Stand up. Say it. Stay seated. Don't get yourself fired._ She tried to restrain herself, but the next suggestion for the presidency article made Hinata take a stand. "That won't work." She almost covered her mouth and ran out, but her arms were paralysed and her feet felt super glued to the floor. Sasuke and the rest of the office turned to stare at her. The blond had his mouth open wide in disbelief and interest. Sakura had her mouth open only in shock. Sasuke stared blankly.

"What do you mean?"

Hinata cleared her throat quietly and took a deep breath. "You can't do the same article as they are. At least not for the feature. That wouldn't be guaranteeing your success over _Annual Weekly_. You need something individual and unique…" Hinata couldn't believe she was saying all this, especially as a new employee with hardly any knowledge of the way _Global Hour_ operated in regards to free speech. She realised the irony of such a thought and would've laughed at herself, had she not been standing up in the midst of silence. "…and of some relevance."

"Are you saying the presidency isn't relevant to write about?" and amused voice said. Hinata looked ahead to see it was the blond who had spoken.

"Yes, in the circumstance that the rivalry has been written about a thousand times and the only thing to write about is the promises they give with no intention to keep." Hinata was shocked that Sasuke seemed to consider. She was expecting him to explode and scold her, like he had done to Sakura but instead he prodded the discussion on.

"So, what do you think we should write about?" he asked.

Hinata played with the question in her mind. What _did_ she want the feature article to be about?

"The war," she said. Sasuke stared and the office whispered to each other.

"Quiet. The war?"

Hinata nodded. "Think about it. The world's main concern is the war between Britain and Volania. I doubt they'd be so interested in American politics when there's a war raging in Europe. If we made it creative and appealed to emotion, it could be bigger than the presidency article _Annual'_s doing."

The office mumbled in agreement and Sasuke hushed them. Hinata sat down and everyone sat still, waiting for Sasuke's opinion. He exhaled and looked around. "Well, all in favour?" Slowly all the writers raised their hands, with the exception of a few. "OK, then. Britain versus Volania it is."

The office chuckled and spoke in excitement, some calling to Hinata to congratulate, some opposition glaring. Ino gave her a thumbs-up from her cubicle before standing up.

"Yes," Sasuke said to her.

"Who will you choose to write the article with you, sir?" she asked.

"I think that's self explanatory," he stated bluntly. He looked at Hinata. "Miss?" Hinata felt speechless, but she managed to give her name. "Hinata," he repeated. "You're working on the article with me."

There were gasps and talking all around. Sasuke shouted for quiet and ordered everyone to start brainstorming ideas for their article. He beckoned to Hinata to follow him to his office. She felt Sakura's glare on her as she walked into the aisle and followed the executive editor.


	3. Chapter 3: The Designer Store

**I think this chapter **_**is**_** a bit shorter…hmm. I hope it's alright for now, though. Forgive me, school has burdened me with writing persuasives and essays on Nazi Germany. -sighs- Such is the life of a writer, though I present myself as an amateur. Journalism would hurt me, I swear it would.**

**I'm hoping to get into serious SasuHina in the next few chapters, but for now I think I wrote Sasuke accurately here…though I await criticism. Waw.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hinata walked through the door nervously and kept her gaze softly fixed on Sasuke as he stalked in quickly, rounding his desk and swiftly flying through the documents on it. Hinata was tempted to look around and admire the office, but she remained neutral as he picked up his phone and held up a finger to Hinata as a sign to wait.

"Yes, I need a hundred copies of that…well I don't care. They should be able to fix that. It's what they do, isn't it? … Yes I know I'm right. … Tell them not to make excuses please. I have no time for that. … He called again? …" Sasuke swore under his breath. "Fine, tell him I'm coming down. … Yes."

Sasuke hung up and quickly made his way to the door. "Five minutes," he said to Hinata, and then closed the door and ran downstairs.

Hinata finally breathed again and stood in awe of the office. Each wall was painted a navy blue, and the carpet wasn't the average washy shag carpet - it was a soft, cream carpet, with no pattern or deep texture - just smooth and soft to touch. It was plush enough to sleep on. Sasuke's desk was even more posh. It was a dark, varnished wood desk, and the top of it had a cream-coloured leather pad over it. Hinata was astonished at the luxury of the place. She could only imagine Sasuke's home to be one of those glossy magazine homes her mother used to buy. Paper and other office supplies cluttered the desktop. The chair was of black leather. She felt out of place in such beauty of a work area.

One of the walls, the one opposite the desk, was no a wall at all. It was semi-circular, and _all_ glass. Light shimmered off it and Hinata squinted from the glare. She moved toward it and gasped. The semicircle-shaped floor was glass too. She looked down at the busy street and felt sick from the height.

Suddenly she heard Sasuke ordering the others around as he approached and she quickly darted to the centre of the room. He came in just as proudly as before and looked at her, raising an eyebrow as he sat on his chair. "Have you moved from that position at all?" he asked.

Hinata didn't respond - mostly because she didn't know what to say. _Yes, I examined your office and nearly threw up over your glass floor? No, I've been standing here foolishly and waiting for your commands?_ But she didn't need to worry much. He gave her no more than two seconds before he began talking.

"So…Hinari…-"

"Hinata," she said softly. He waved at hand.

"Yes, Hinata. Now, let's talk about this…idea of yours." He leaned back in his chair and Hinata held her breath. He crossed his ankles under the desk and rested his hands on his torso. She wanted to run around his desk and grab his chair, fling it around and kiss him wildly, but, one again, it wouldn't happen. That was the thing with dreams. That's all they would be. Dreams.

"You have obviously _captivated_ the office with your revolutionary idea." Hinata almost felt proud. Sasuke was…what, _congratulating_ her? He leaned forward with his forearms crossed and resting on the desktop. "But let me cut loose the piano. Have you thought any further than the topic? Any subheadings? Plans?"

Hinata's heart sank. She should have expected criticism. She looked carefully at his face and thought she saw a tiny smirk dance across his lips. _Why that-_ She was angry. She didn't deserve to be treated like that by her new boss. She had done nothing. It was like high school, when you know you should've aced an essay, only to have your teacher give you 98 and give a ridiculous explanation as to what happened to the 2, just because full marks lower their pride. She wanted to yell at him and call him every name under the sun, but her shyness reminded her of it's own existence in her. So she just shook her head.

"I didn't expect so. Tell me, how often do you think I allow a new employee to speak her mind and take the stage? You might want to practice a little discretion while you're working for Global."

_Discretion? I know what discretion is. You don't know what discretion is._ Hinata felt her face flush and swallowed the urge to slap him.

His face was straight, emotionless…painful to look at, even. She didn't know why. The look seemed so empty. "But, while we're still on the verge of writing this article, we might as well pick up where you left off. I expect you to be here at seven sharp tomorrow morning with some ideas."

Hinata stood in silence. He stared at her. "You can go…"

She spun on her heel _discreetly_ and quietly left the office. Eyes watched her curiously as she made her way back to her desk and sat.

An instant message popped up onto her screen. It was Ino.

**Ino: Soooo? Wot happened?**

**Hinata: Grr! He's so…**

* * *

Hinata sent an angry emoticon with steam pouring from it's ears.

**Ino: Lol.**

Hinata couldn't believe the nerve of the man. She had saved the magazine from writing overwritten stories - a waste of time just to show up the opposition, who wouldn't care because it would be obvious who had had the idea first. Everything in Mr. Uchiha's feature article would be completely and embarrassingly the subject of materialism. She hated her boss.

"Was I really enamoured with this guy?" Hinata asked as they walked down the street after work. Ino grinned at her.

"I believe you were."

"You believe I was temporarily insane!" Hinata said, dropping her face into her hands. "He's self-righteous. Arrogant. Selfish. I hate-"

"You're being a little hard on him, aren't you?" Ino said, though Hinata detected the humour in her tone. Ino turned into an expensive boutique without a word. Hinata glanced suspiciously at Ino.

"You're into designer?" Hinata asked. Ino shook her head.

"I'm not. It's about to become _your_ best friend, though."

Hinata stared. "Huh? I don't wear Gucci, Prada or Versace, OK? I'm not a supermodel, and neither am I a millionaire."

"I never said you were paying."

Hinata was utterly confused. "You never said _why_ you're demanding I wear these clothes, either."

Ino sighed. "Call me freaky and weird, call me curious. I watched you in Uchiha's office. You're enchanted by him, and I can just tell something's going to happen."

"Are _you_ insane, now? I hate the guy! Nothing would _ever_ happen, except maybe me slapping him at least once before I retire."

Ino shook her head. She was serious. "It has to. You like him too much."

"I do not."

Ino swung out a few stunning dresses, elegant trenches and _short_ skirts. Hinata gulped. "I'm not wearing those."

Her friend glared. "You _are_."

So Hinata reluctantly tried on the clothes Ino gave her, and Ino commented on her not protesting as much as she had expected.

Hinata almost slapped herself. Who was she kidding? She wanted to impress this man…this stuck-up, cold man…her boss…Uchiha Sasuke. And she didn't feel bad doing it as she walked out of the shop with six shopping bags with designer names printed in bold letters across each one. Ino had not been upset for spending so much. She just smiled at Hinata. "Feeling refreshed?"

Strangely. And as they walked into Hinata's apartment and she put on each outfit, she shyly smiled at the reflection and Ino cheered.

She felt like a completely new person now - not just on the inside, but _inside out._


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

**Chapter 4**

I'm so happy I've uploaded my fourth chapter…I'm being so dedicated. I usually lose inspiration by chapter five, but I've got a plan in my head and I am going to finish this! Wowza…

Hope you like this chapter. R…………&…………R.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hinata tried to keep herself simple. She had a new short black high-waisted skirt and a baby pink shirt tucked in, and Ino had pleaded with her to 'at _least _wear mascara!' Hinata pulled her short hair into a tiny ponytail and her bangs fell by her face. She was trying to impress this guy, and she doubted it would work. But she was going to try.

_If I'm trying to get this guy's attention, I should lock my front door and handcuff myself to the heater_, she thought. But she was walking out to her car and driving to work. It was ten to seven.

She quickly parked, got out of her car and walked up to the office as fast as her heels would let her.

She opened the door and ran around a cubicle towards her desk-

Hinata yelped as she crashed into someone. The person held her against his strong chest before holding her a few inches away with an amused grin on their face. It was the blond from the office, Naruto.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Her eyes were wide and she felt too close to him for comfort. Part of his hair stuck up, while part of the front covered his forehead. His blue eyes pierced her, and she was glad he was holding her, otherwise by now she would've collapsed. She nodded nervously.

"Hinata, right?"

Again she gave a tiny nod.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he offered, letting her go and holding his hand out. She accepted. _I know_, she thought.

"Nice to meet you," she said, and stepped back, walking to her desk. Sasuke would explode if she was late. He followed her.

"So, it's a bit…uh, sudden…maybe a little random…but, do you think you'll be free this afternoon?" he asked. She froze but didn't turn around. _You're joking_, she thought. _I'm being asked out_. _By this gorgeous guy I hardly know_. She shuffled though a few pages pretending to look for something to hide her nervousness.

"So?" he sounded anxious. "We'd go anywhere you want. A restaurant, the park, Paris, London…"

"Uhh," she began, turning around with the files she had been _really_ looking for. "I don't know-"

Naruto suddenly fell onto his knees and begged her. "Pleeeeeaaaaassseee!!"

Hinata was taken aback. Now _that_ was having guys fall at your feet. "Umm…okay, u-uh, I'll see if I'm not busy later, b-but now I have to go!"

Naruto pumped a fist in the air and grinned. "Awesome. See you later."

Hinata tried to breathe as she hurried to Sasuke's office. But she couldn't dream about her date with Naruto for long. When she arrived, she received a glare from Sasuke.

"You're late. Sit down."

Hinata glanced at her watch. "By four min-"

"You're late. Sit down."

"But-"

Sasuke got up out of his seat, walked around to her and dragged her to and pushed her firmly - and somehow gently - into the seat. She gaped at him as he held her in place for a few seconds, as if she would try to run away, then walked back to his seat. She had completely forgotten about impressing him. Suddenly, all that mattered was her date with Naruto. He seemed to sense her distraction. Probably because he was used to usually being the centre of attention. He tilted his head at her.

"What are you thinking of?" he said. Hinata blinked.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, blushing.

Sasuke pointed at her face. "You're turning red."

Hinata shook her head quickly. "It's nothing. Please, let's talk about the article."

He raised an eyebrow and got right to it. "We need to go to London."

Hinata's mind drifted off happily. _"We can go anywhere you want…Paris, __**London**__…"_

_London_, she thought to herself.

Sasuke stared. "Hinata."

She snapped back to reality and looked at him. He was beginning to get pissed off.

"Sorry?"

He sighed and pulled out two tickets. She stared at them. "What are those for?"

"We're going to London."

Hinata gasped and almost fell out of her seat. "L-London? We're going t-to _London_? As in, you…and _me_?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hinata hyperventilated. "No. I'm going with the secretary. I just told you everything you need to know."

"But-"

"_Everything_," he repeated.

Now Hinata was getting annoyed. "Hey! I can't just ditch all my plans and leave! I need to know when we're leaving! For how long? And wh-"

"We're going on the fifth. Staying as long as we need to check out the place and it's people and write the raw article. Then we'll come back."

"THAT'S LESS THAN FOUR DAYS NOTICE!" She began to panic. He was going to be the cause of her future heart attack. "I can't go. I _won't_ go. You can't do this to me."

Sasuke waved the tickets in her face. "I never stated it was optional."

Hinata screamed. "You're horrible!"

"I'm your boss. Get used to it. Now, give me what you have and go home and pack. You have the day off."

Hinata stood and glared at him. He did not waver. "I can't believe your doing this to me!" she said.

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess that's what you get paid for, right?"

Hinata couldn't believe Ino had convinced her into letting her buy these clothes for such an arrogant pig. She had nothing else to say. She slammed the manila folder with her article brainstorming on his desk, causing some of the contents to flutter onto the floor, and then spun on her (Dolce &Gabbana) heel and stormed out.

_I can't believe him!_ she thought as she walked out angrily. _He just dumps this on me last minute, and gives me an attitude on top!_

But as she walked back into the working office where a few early birds were, she caught Naruto wave at her and give her a dazzling smile. She returned it, and walking out of the building she smiled to herself. _Maybe these clothes weren't bought for nothing_, she thought. _And maybe I can put up working for this idiot for my own gain._

* * *

Ino watched Hinata throw her clothes onto her bed with a huge, unusual smile on her face.

"Let me get this straight: he's making you travel to _England_, and you're happy?"

Hinata's eyes met Ino's for the first time that day and Ino gasped.

"Are you…are you…"

Hinata's mouth was smirking.

"You're in _love_!" she squealed.

Hinata turned red and hid her face.

"Oh my gosh, so that's why you don't mind going to London? Because you're in love with him? Oh tell me what hap-"

"Not with _Sasuke_!" Hinata scowled. Then her expression softened and she turned lovey-dovey again and whispered, "Naruto."

Ino managed to combine a gasp and squeal. "Naruto? Really? Hey, he is pretty cute. How? Why? When? What?"

Hinata turned back to her packing and blushed. "Uhh, it was nothing, I just…kinda like him…"

"No way," Ino said firmly, grabbing Hinata's shoulders and looking her in the eye. "Tell me what he said to you. Did he ask you out?"

Hinata nodded slowly, a smile plastered on her face. Ino squealed again and Hinata slapped her palm over her mouth. "Shh! Do you want my neighbours to kick me out?"

"Oh my gosh, he asked you out? Where? When? Oh no, tell me you're going to have your date before you leave?"

"Yeah, I am-"

Ino was leaping for joy. "Yes! Where are you going?"

Hinata bit her lip. "Well, actually I don't really know…"

"What do you mean? Won't that make it a little hard to meet hi-"

"No, no, not like that, I mean we haven't decided yet."

Ino smirked. "Oh, so it's _we_ now, is it?"

Hinata blushed. "Stop that. I'm just saying."

"Okay, okay, so when?"

"Well, I said this afternoon, if I'm not busy-"

Ino stood and rummaged through her wardrobe. "Well then, you are _not_ busy _at all_, are you?"

"Ino! I need to pack-"

"I'll do that for you. Just…ah, this will look good…and this, a-"

Ino turned to see Hinata with her head in her hands. "Hinata! What's wrong? I'm sorry, am I barging in too much? I will back off…"

"No, no," she said, her eyes watering. "I just…I just want to thank you so much…for everything. You've been such a good friend to me, and I don't know how to repay you…"

Ino smiled and hugged her. "It's no problem. Relax. I'm happy to do these things. I know you'd do the same for me."

* * *

Hinata walked down to the office after she knew Naruto would be finished work and waited outside, not wanting Sasuke to see her. She wore a red pleated skirt with black and grey horizontal and vertical lines, and a black sweater with black stockings in short red boots. A grey scarf was wrapped around her neck. She sat on a bench, waiting patiently. Finally he came out, slumping from tiredness and he spotted her straight away. He smiled brightly, and Hinata was surprised at such a change of expression. She stood and waved. He walked to her and kissed her hand dramatically. She blushed and looked around to see if they had drawn any attention. She hoped not.

"I'm so glad you came," he said.

"Really? But you looked so tired…"

"I looked down because I thought you weren't coming," he grinned. "But now you're here…"

Hinata blushed again. Naruto scanned her up and down.

"I wanted to tell you how great you looked this morning, but you were kind of in a hurry. But luckily, you look just as amazing now, so I can say it now. You look beautiful."

Hinata felt the heat in her face rise off the thermometer. "Thank you, Naruto."

"So? Where do you want to go? Tell me, I'll take you anywhere."

Hinata smiled. "I don't mind. Take me somewhere you like."

* * *

Ooh...stay tuned for chapter 5!!


	5. Chapter 5: The Pillow Fight

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Hinata walked in, shivering from the cold of the outdoors, then froze at the doorway, standing in wonder of the restaurant. It was completely dark, illuminated only by bright orange, pink, yellow and blue paper lantern lights hanging from the ceiling, throwing colours across the room. Tall waiters darted with swift and coordinated movements to the round white tables. The chairs were those modern-looking ones Hinata had seen in the lifestyle and furniture stores. She was finally pulled out of her trance by a waiter, who drifted to a stop before them and gave a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Hiroshi _**A/N: Japanese for 'tolerant' and 'generous'.**_," the brunette said. "Table for two?"

"Yep," Naruto grinned.

The waiter smiled again. "Please follow me."

Hinata let Naruto take her by the arm to their table, where Hiroshi pulled their chairs out for them and gave them their menus. "Any drinks?"

Naruto ordered a _Fanta_ and Hinata settled for a water. Hiroshi brought their drinks and took their orders. When their drinks arrived, Naruto chuckled.

"I still can't get over that! Water? Why? Don't you like soft drinks?"

Hinata smiled. "Because it's good for you."

Naruto waved her off playfully. "Good for me? That's what my mother always told me."

"She's must've been really smart," she replied.

Naruto smirked. "Are you complimenting yourself with that comment?"

Hinata laughed. "Possibly," she said.

"Well, enough about my health," Naruto grinned, propping his elbows onto the table and leaning forward, making Hinata's heart leap. "Tell me something about you. Where are you from? Why are you working here? And…" he smirked again, "…another question after you answer those."

Hinata felt nervous and curious about the last question, but answered the first ones as he requested.

"Well, I lived in New Jersey for a while, and I moved here to work at _Global Hour_. I'm working here because…well, I like writing, and I like the magazine, too."

"Yeah, Uchiha keeps it real, doesn't it?"

Hinata nodded hesitantly. Naruto grinned. "He's a bit of an ass, isn't he?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yeah. He is."

Naruto leaned back when Hiroshi brought their meals and began to eat. "Don't worry, you'll get used to him. He's a bit full of himself, and a complete idiot, but really, he's my best friend."

Hinata paused for a second and looked at Naruto. She hadn't expected that. He noticed her surprise and laughed. "What? Sasuke too good to be my friend?"

Hinata shook her head. "No way, I'm just…you both seem so different…and your…circumstances too, I guess…"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I'm more laid-back, he's really serious. He's my age, you know, but he skipped a year in high school. He was already a senior writer by the time I started working." He tapped his temple with a finger. "He's really something up here."

Hinata focused back on her food. She hadn't been ready for such a story. Naruto broke the silence again. "Now, for my question." He put his fork down and leaned towards her again. "Why did you accept my invitation to go out today?"

She was taken aback and her eyes flew wide open. "Huh?"

"You heard me," he grinned. Hinata swallowed what she was eating and blushed. Then he laughed. "I was too irresistible, wasn't I?"

"You were impossible, that's what," Hinata teased. "I couldn't say no or you would've never left me alone."

Naruto slapped his hand over his heart dramatically and gasped. "Oh, Hinata, you don't mean that!"

She laughed. "Of course not. I said yes because you seemed really nice, sweet-"

"Gorgeous," Naruto offered. Hinata giggled.

"Now, _I_ have a question," Hinata smiled, putting down her cutlery on her nearly empty plate. "Why'd you _ask_ me to go out today?"

Naruto wiped his hands and took a drink. "You're smart. You're confident. I remember when you stood up and changed Sasuke's mind."

_Confident?_ Hinata almost laughed out loud.

"…and you're beautiful, Hinata. Your eyes…" He leaned closer over the table to peer into her eyes, "are unlike anything I've ever seen before…"

She blushed and looked down at the table. He tucked one of her bangs behind her ear. "And your hair, and everything about you. I admit I've been checking you out."

He laughed and Hinata couldn't help but laugh too.

"Come on," he grinned, giving Hiroshi the money as they walked out, and getting a smile and 'Come back soon' in return. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Hinata could still feel the kiss on her cheek as she walked slowly up the apartment stairs. She was glad he hadn't given her an actual kiss on their first date. That way she knew they were taking it slow, which she needed, especially since she was going to London.

She pushed the key in and turned it, then remembered Ino must still be there. She walked in and met Ino in her room, still sorting out her clothes. When she saw Hinata come in she screamed and flooded her with questions. Hinata laughed as she sat down.

"It was great," she replied.

"Oh my gosh. What happened? Where did you go? Did he kiss you?"

"We went to this amazing restaurant. And he just kissed me on the cheek."

Ino was brimming with happiness and hugged Hinata. "It sounds like it was wonderful."

Hinata sighed and nodded. "It was."

"So you're going to keep dating?"

Hinata sighed and interlaced her fingers. "I hope so. But with me travelling so suddenly - I really hope he can wait for me."

"But you're hardly going for very long anyway," Ino pointed out.

"I know, but you have seen him. He's so hyperactive and restless…I just wonder."

Ino nodded. "I suppose."

Hinata sighed and smiled at Ino. "At least I'm seeing him. He's so great. The restaurant was amazing, he was amazing…"

"Everything, huh?" Ino smirked.

Hinata nodded with a shy smile on her face. "He's so bright and funny. And laid-back. I need that kind of person in my life…" Then she laughed and tapped Ino on the head. "Like you."

Ino laughed too. "Yeah, I am great, aren't I?"

Hinata grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. Ino gasped between giggles and grabbed the other pillow and hit her back. Soon they were in a pillow fight.

"Oh yes, you _are_."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Maybe!"

"Well sorry," Ino said while bringing the soft cushion down to hit Hinata, "That _some_ people happen to have perfect boyfriends and I'm not so lucky!"

Hinata laughed. "Who's you boyfriend?"

Ino laughed. "This lazy guy. Shikamaru. He doesn't do _anything_."

"Well," Hinata said. "At least he's low maintenance."

Ino gasped and laughed, hitting her with the pillow again. "Remember _I'm_ the one taking you to the airport on the fifth!"

**I hope I can upload soon - I will try my best because I really like writing this story.**

**Alert: I am planning a possible kiba-hina in England...so sit in suspense and feedback! thats spelt: feed-me-the-reviews!!**

**-Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6: The Flight

**Chapter 6**

**Look, it's chapter 6, I am so happy! I'm trying to upload as much as I can, but I have exams this week and little access to my laptop since it's in the family room for the time being, but I shall try to keep the wait between chapters short. :) Hope you like this chapter!**

…**Sakura**

* * *

Hinata said goodbye to Ino and leapt out of the car and rushed through the terminal, shouting apologies to the people she crashed into and bumped as she squeezed past.

_He is going to kill me. He is going to kill me. I'm not going to make it to London alive._

She spotted the gate near the food court and quickened her pace, flying past the people saying goodbye to their departing family and friends. She saw Sasuke standing at the door, his arms crossed, his foot tapping impatiently. She couldn't help but think he looked adorable with the top buttons of his black shirt undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, displaying his toned arms, and his jeans almost covered his black shoes completely, being too long for him. Then something else caught her eye and she slowed down as she heard a familiar voice.

"Hinata!"

She stopped and spun around to see Naruto running towards her, a box of chocolates in hand.

"Had…to….say…g-goodbye…" he panted, handing her the box.

"Oh Naruto!" she gasped, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much. I can't believe you came all the way down here!"

"It was worth it," he gasped, smiling.

"Hinata!" called Sasuke angrily.

"Okay, okay!" she whined.

Naruto suddenly looked distressed. "You think it was worth it, right? You're happy I came, aren't you?"

Hinata giggled. "Of course I do! But I have to go now. I'll see you when I get back."

"Unless you can get webcam," he grinned.

She smiled and they hugged again before Hinata rushed to the door.

"Bye!" he called.

"Bye, Naruto," she replied, Sasuke dragging her through the gate.

He didn't say a word as they rushed towards the plane. They were one of the last to get their tickets verified and ran into the plane and searched for their seats. When they got to business class, Hinata gaped.

It was huge. The ceiling seemed to be at least double as high as economy class, and the aisle was wide. The seats were large and spacey, with only two on each row of each column. Sasuke had obviously been there before, because all he did was lead her to their seats, which were on the left column, sit down and drop his bag near his feet. She sank into the window seat and wanted to thank him for buying such tickets, but she wondered if she would just be feeding his ego.

The plane was taking off and Sasuke finally spoke. "So that's the kind of guy you like, huh?"

Hinata looked at him. "What?"

"You heard me. So you're interested in Naruto?"

She turned red and looked out the window. "He's nice."Sasuke bent down to his bag and pulled out a book. "Nice," he muttered.

She looked at him. "Well, I wouldn't be interested in someone who _wasn't_ nice." She hadn't intended to load the statement, but it matched Sasuke perfectly. He just glared for a second then began to read.

There was silence as the plane left the runway and began to straighten when it was far enough in the air.

Hinata finally ended the debate in her head, because she was too nice to overlook him buying an expensive ticket for her.

"Thank you for buying these seats," she said quietly. Sasuke looked startled at the appreciation, and nodded, returning to his book.

She wondered what he was reading. She asked.

"A novel."

"About?"

"War."

She looked at him for a second and he sighed, closing the pages over a bookmark and turned to her, putting his knee up on his seat. "Do you want to say something?"

She nodded shyly. "Uhhhmmm, I just wanted to know something…-"

"Well, obviously."

She ignored him. "About Naruto and you."

He gave a small nod. "What."

"Why are you two friends?"

"Why you asking?"

"Just curious."

He shrugged. "He's the only one who ever really understood me. And the only one who puts up with me," he added, making Hinata a little guilty for her earlier statement.

"Sorry."

He sighed. "It's alright."

Hinata let him read and gazed out to the fluffy clouds. She drifted off to sleep against the plane wall while wondering if he could put up with Sasuke in London the way Naruto managed to.

* * *

Hinata began to awaken, her eyes stiff and reluctantly opening. She didn't recall resting her head on something soft - and she hadn't been horizontal. She looked up to see Sasuke resting his elbow on the armrest on the aisle side, his left hand on her head, the other typing on his phone. She was lying on his lap and gasped. He looked at her as she leapt upright into her seat and fixed her hair, looking wildly at Sasuke.

"How…I…I didn't…uh-fall asleep…like that!"

Sasuke shook his head as she stammered and turned back to his phone. "You kind of just…fell this way."

She blushed. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

He watched her apologise then finally stopped her. "Calm down, will you? It's over now. Let's move on, shall we?"

Hinata blushed again and faced the window. She had fallen asleep on Sasuke's lap. Beyond embarrassment.

"Excuse me sir," a stewardess said. "Would you and your girlfriend like a drink?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at the attendant. She was about to say she wasn't his girlfriend, but Sasuke grasped her hand to silence her and nodded to the attendant. "Yes." He turned to Hinata. "What do you want?"

She forced a smile and said she wanted a mineral water. Sasuke asked for a coke and the stewardess served them and smiling at them with that 'oh-you-look-so-cute-together' smile, she walked to the next row. Hinata glared wildly at him

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Sasuke returned the glare. "Hello? Every attendant on this plane saw you sleeping in my lap. What else am I going to say to them?"

Hinata scowled and sat back in her seat, and realising he still held her hand she yanked it away and folded her arms. Sasuke just shook his head and pulled out his laptop.

They talked little for the rest of the flight.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the front seat of the cab and Hinata sat in the back. The driver asked them where they were going and Sasuke gave the name of their hotel. Hinata sat quiet the whole way, and Sasuke too, except for the few questions the cab driver posed before giving up on Sasuke and his short answers.

Once they arrived Hinata followed Sasuke quietly into the grand hotel. It looked almost golden, with warm yellow lights and cream pillars at the entrance. A man dressed smartly in a uniform came to take their luggage and they made their way up into the elevator and remained silent allthe way up.

**I'll upload as soon as I can...please stay loyal!! XD!!**


	7. Chapter 7: the Interview

**Chapter 7**

Hinata felt his unwavering stare from the doorway separating their single suites as she unpacked her clothes from her suitcase and put them into the wardrobe. He made her nervous every time he looked at her that way, as if he was reading her mind and planning everything he was going to reply to whatever she would say.

She clenched her teeth behind her lips. She fought with her nerves to say something, _Do you want to say something, or are you just going to stand there?_ Her fear prevailed and she stayed silent, pretending his presence did not bother her. If she was honest, she wished she could have the loud-mouth, humorous courage of her younger sister Hanabi, or the confidence and pride of Sakura. She was not like them. She had been a shy child, she would grow a shy woman.

She almost groaned when she thought of Sakura, remembering the text she had received shortly after arriving.

_You didn't tell me you were going to England with Sasuke! Exactly what are you up to with him? WB._

The last two letters indicating the pink-haired journalist expected a quick reply frightened Hinata. Obviously rumour had spread fast and she felt threatened by Hinata's trip with her crush. Well, Hinata could tell her she needn't worry. Nothing was going to happen between them, and although she almost wished something would, that something…wouldn't. It was clear she got in his way with her suggestions and her sleepiness…

She blushed under his gaze as she remembered falling asleep in his lap. And felt bad for getting angry at him for calling her his girlfriend. He had saved whatever dignity she had left after her doze.

"Why are you blushing?" his voice sliced through her thoughts. She glanced up in surprise of his speech and her eyes widened.

"Huh?"

Sasuke pointed at her face. "You're all red."

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up even more. "N-nothing," she stammered. _Damn. You're stuttering, now. As if you haven't been bad enough up 'till now._

"Nothing. Sure. Did you know I hate lies?"

It was a warning, not an insight to his likes and dislikes. She frowned.

He sighed and walked over and began taking some of her clothes, putting them on hangers.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked, annoyed. His cold, cobalt gaze reached her lavender orbs slowly, in bitter irritation.

"I also hate stupid questions."

She said nothing more as he leant over to take a piece of clothing from her suitcase, brushing her hand by accident with his fingers. He didn't react, but tremors went through Hinata's body from the touch. How could a man she hated arouse such feelings within her?

Of course, with Naruto, when he held her hand or kissed her cheek, she felt that teddy bear cuddly feeling. But when Sasuke touched her, she felt her stomach churn, her heart leap, her mind reeling. It was like he knew exactly what she felt, and he was intent on making her feel the same way every time he was present.

But of course he wasn't trying to do anything of the sort, which irritated Hinata, because it was working anyway.

"Look," began Sasuke suddenly, "I'm just about sick of this barrier between us, so can we please just act a little tolerant to each other? At least for this trip."

Hinata wanted to make a comeback to his tolerance comment, but she knew by his eyes that he already knew what she would say. So she held in her sarcasm. "Fine."

"I just…don't want to fight."

Hinata looked up at him in surprise at seeing such a soft gaze on his face. It had to be rare. "I don't either."

Sasuke's eyes changed at that moment and Hinata's heart stopped. He seemed to be analysing her thoughts and emotions, and she felt herself so vulnerable and revealed. Did he read her as well as it seemed he did?

Then something fluttered against her hand. Then gripped it. She looked down. It was Sasuke's hand. His fingers pressed against the flesh of her palm, squeezing it with a promise of a short truce. He left in a few steps. She wondered how long the truce would last.

* * *

A black shirt-and-skinny-jean-clad Sasuke hurried down the path, newspaper under his left arm, coffee cup in his right hand. His hair was impeccable. His expression was undiscernible. Hinata could stare at his face for an hour at this point in the morning and he could ignore her completely. Not that she could start staring at _anything_ right now. His pace was so quick that she had to pick up a jog every so often to fall into step with him.

"Can you s-slow down?" It wasn't a stutter, it was a pant.

He let out an almost silent groan and slowed down. She took a breath but didn't relax too much. They were still power walking. Hinata decided when she got back home she would whack Ino over the head with the stiletto heels she had made her pack, the ones she was now wearing, the ones branding pain all over her feet.

"When we get there, ask questions of relevance. Be respectful. Professional." Sasuke sounded like a teacher giving his students field trip rules. Hinata glanced at him in amusement.

"Yes, sir."

He looked at her in annoyance, but she ignored him. After they got into a cab, for the rest if the trip she studied London, it's buildings and people, and wished Sasuke wouldn't plan something for every single day so she could actually sightsee. She longed to see Big Ben and the Buckingham Palace.

They got out of the cab and Sasuke turned into the driveway of a gigantic mansion and pressed the button at the black iron gate. Hinata peered through the bars at the green yard with perfect, straight trees, trimmed bushes and elegant gardens creating the pathway to the lovely white castle and put 'House in England' on her mental prayer list.

"Professional…" Sasuke whispered as the gate opened and they walked through.

"…Relevant, respectful. Got it."

She thought she saw a smile on Sasuke's lips as they reached the front door.

* * *

Hinata looked in amazement at the house's interior. The ceiling extended so far up she wondered how it's painters had put up with the height while they worked. She looked at the walls, every inch of it intricately designed with texture or different coloured designs. The corners were decorated with large, eye-catching flowers and plants, and the air smelled of herbal tea. She gazed in adoration of the statues and other silver and porcelain ornaments. Sasuke had to grasp her arm to keep her moving.

The butler opened the door only slightly to peek in. Hinata tilted her head to see past him and Sasuke gave her a disapproving look.

"Sir, the reporters are here to see you," he informed.

Hinata heard mumbling from inside and the butler let them through. Sasuke led the way into the room. Hinata was stunned. If the hall had been wonderful, the sitting room was magnificent.

The shelves on the left wall were lined with thick books , and on the opposite wall another set of shelves held trophies and certificates from top to bottom. The wall right before them was filled by a gigantic, regal, white fireplace lined with gold paint and with iron bars fencing the fire. In a large armchair near the fireplace sat an older man, a cup in his hand, his shoes gleaming as if to say, 'I'm rich and you're not'. The man, though elderly, looked strong and knowledgeable. His beige suit was impeccable, his grey hair was kempt, his faded eyes managed to pierce. As his gaze drifted to her and Sasuke, Hinata felt young and lost, but Sasuke remained unwavered. He walked right over and extended his hand. Hinata hastened after him.

"Mr. Hannard, Sasuke Uchiha of _Global Hour_ magazine, and my associate Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata almost blinked hard at Sasuke, impressed of the professionalism of his tone and speech. She shook the old man's hand. He was gentle, but Hinata noticed he had the strength he looked he would have.

"Nice to meet you both," he said, and Hinata smiled at his thick, British accent. "I suppose you want to get right to it."

Hinata knew the man had to be able to read minds - how else could he have known what Sasuke was thinking?

Hinata listened to Sasuke's questions about the war and the reasons for it, often giving her own queries and listening carefully to Mr. Hannard's intelligent answers, often surprising her with humour.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke when he asked another question and was caught off-guard when she saw he was staring right back at her, though he was directing his speech at Mr. Hannard. She blushed and diverted her gaze to the ground, waiting for him to stop looking at her. She listened and participated in the rest of the interview and stood when Sasuke announced the end. They shook hands and Mr. Hannard chuckled, looking at them both in turn.

"Associates," he said, with a knowing grin. "I remember my last business associate. She's my wife now."

Sasuke flinched slightly and Hinata blushed.

"Uh, it's not like that…" Hinata began.

"We really _are_ associates, sir," Sasuke said, his tone the same.

Mr. Hannard nodded as if to put two children's argument to rest. "I understand. You think no one sees it."

Sasuke allowed Hinata to exit first and then thanked the man before following her.

They closed the door behind them and stood in the main hall, stunned.

Sasuke said nothing. Hinata didn't say a word either. She felt so embarrassed at Mr. Hannard's last words that she wanted to melt into the floor. Sasuke's gaze slowly landed on her and she looked up quickly. His eyes were fixed on hers, studying intently, ignoring the fact she could see him perusing her.

"Sasuke…" she said quietly, waving her hand softly before his eyes. He kept staring.

"He married his associate," he said, his voice drifting off as he began to walk to the door. Hinata followed him slowly, her heart thumping at his strange words. Suddenly there was more than tolerance in the air between them.

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: The Bottle

**Chapter 8**

**Alright, it's chapter eight! This could possibly be one of my best chapters in my opinion (not to mention the longest), but that's up to you. Enjoy!**

**- Sarah Maria, your friendly neighbourhood Cherry Pudding.**

* * *

The minutes of that night went by like hours after the interview.

Sasuke was unreadable and antisocial. Hinata was confused and felt nervous. For the first time since she'd met him, Sasuke was glancing at her then looking away when she looked back. It was like he was trying to read something off her, but she didn't understand what.

He stayed in his room for three hours straight, only joining her when she ordered room service because he couldn't be bothered looking through the menu at the strange dishes, and even then he spoke little, answering yes, no and 'hn'. He came in every so often to ask her if she remembered what an interview response meant or what question he had asked for one of Mr. Hannard's answers, then without a 'thank you' or any acknowledgment of her help he retreated into his room. It was a horrible experience, and Hinata was glad when she had to go to bed.

Just as she started to pull away what she thought were unnecessarily thick covers, her mobile phone rang.

"Hello?" she said after picking up.

"_Hey hun! How's London?_"

"Ino! Oh my gosh how are you? Oh, London's great. You should see it. Wish you were here."

"_Me? I'd only spoil the mood, if you know what I mean_."

"Mood? I'd honestly _love_ you to spoil the mood. It's a pretty crappy one. I'm about ready to join the homeless right now. Concrete mattresses sound better than what I have to put up with."

"_Woah, is he really that bad?_"

"Worse. He's giving me silent treatment or something. And gives me weird looks. I can't really say anything, he's right next door."

"_You should do something, girl. Turn things around._"

"Like? No, there's nothing there anyway. I told you."

"_You can avoid it, but there's something between you, and it'll emerge. Any time now. You'll see._"

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me something else."

"_Well, it's pretty boring here_."

"Really?"

"_Yeah, we actually talk. Nobody really does any work without commander Uchiha around, except when Kakashi comes to check on us. When he's not, we slack off then catch up on it at home_."

"That's boring for an outgoing person like you?"

"_Hm. Sakura's usually talking to me. About you-know-who. Strange how she can stay so interested even when he's on the other side of the world. It defies all normality_."

Hinata giggled. "How's Naruto?"

"_He's good. He asks about you as if he doesn't talk to you everyday_."

"He's so cute."

"_I think you and our dictator make a better match, though_."

"Me and Naruto aren't officially dating, you know that. Right?"

"_Is that what __**you **__say or is it mutual?_"

"We both decided it, Ino."

"_Good. That'll give me time to plan a closet lock-up_."

"Closet lock-up?"

"_Yeah, you know, 'coincidently' I 'accidentally' push both you and Sasuke in the same closet and 'accidentally' lock it. Instant couple_."

"Have you ever considered therapy or counselling?"

"_Funny_."

"Look, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. Can you call Naruto and tell him not to call tonight and that I'll call him in the morning?"

"_Sure. Alright hun, you get some sleep_."

"How's the boyfriend?"

"_**He's**__ the one in therapy at the moment_."

"Funny."

"_Bye._"

"Bye." Hinata hung up and sat on her bed and gave a loud sigh, closing her eyes. When she opened them, someone stood in her doorway. She gasped in fright, jumping, then tried to relax when she realised it was Sasuke.

"What are you trying to do? I'd rather _not _have a heart attack while I'm in London, thanks!"

He started toward her but paused and halted completely. Hinata looked at him, confused.

"Sorry," he finally said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"At least you're talking to me. Silence really stunk today."

"You missed my company?"

Hinata paused. "A little more than I'd like to admit, but I guess when you're in a hotel with no one to talk to but the guy next door, yeah, you'd want his company."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth curved up and Hinata's heart leapt at the same time her cheeks reddened.

"Well, I feel special. Good night."

"What did you come here for?"

Sasuke didn't turn around, he just gave a shrug as he closed the door behind him.

Hinata collapsed onto her bed and sighed.

* * *

It was twelve noon. Hinata hadn't heard the tap, kettle, iron, sink or the door that morning. She lay in bed, wondering why Sasuke hadn't woken up by now. Usually he woke her up with his appliance use, but this morning - or afternoon - she was getting up, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, washing her face and after unlocking the door, stumbling into his room. And what awaited her there threw her into a state of shock.

Clothes were strewn around on the floor. At the small coffee table against the wall a plush, intricately-carved chair was on it's back, looking quite sad (if that was possible for a piece of furniture). The television was on mute, and the couch in front of it was covered with blankets and a pillow as if someone had tried to sleep there. Buried under a stack of self-spoken tinted bottles was Sasuke's slick black mobile/cell (A/N: whatever you call it) phone, and in the right corner, huddled up in the midst of a depressing song of mumbling nonsense and pitifully clutching a half-empty bottle, was the no-longer-so-perfect, neat and collected Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata gasped in horror of the sight and, panicking, rushed to his side and kneeled next to him and took his rolling head in her hands as gently as she could and tried to make eye contact. No sooner had she glanced into the usually dark, full navy eyes that she almost fell back at the present emptiness in them. She managed to suppress her terror and tried to shake him out of the daze.

"Sasuke!" she cried, frightened to death of the blank face in her view. "Sasuke! Say something! Come on Sasuke! Tell me something! What hap-"

He groaned.

"Sasuke," she said again. "Sas-"

"Heeeyyyyy…" he said slowly. If nothing else gave away his drunkenness, his words would be evidence enough. "I know you…"

"Of course you know me. I work with you."

"Really? Daaaaaamn. L-Lucky me. Shit. I f-feel hung o-over."

_No kidding_, Hinata thought as she tried to pull him up with his back against the wall instead of his neck.

"Ow."

"Sorry."

"Who are you?"

"Hinata."

"Are w-we married?"

"No, we work together."

"Do I have a good job?"

"Yes."

"Shit, my neck."

"Stop swearing."

"Huh?"

"Just…don't talk for a few seconds, okay?"

Sasuke was unlike anything she'd ever seen in such a state. She'd never imagined him drunk, because he never seemed like the kind of guy who would get drunk.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

He shrugged. "I think I got drunk."

"I know that. Why did you get drunk?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Because _you're_ the one who got drunk!"

He groaned again and started to bring the bottle to his lips. Hinata grabbed it and tried to snatch it away. He swung it aside, staring at her with those drowned yet still fierce eyes. "Don't. You didn't pay for it."

"I don't want to drink it."

"Well I do."

"No." Hinata swiftly pried it from his fingers and flung it across the room to crash against the bottom wooden part of the couch and begin to leak alcohol into the carpet. Instead of growling and throwing a fit, Sasuke groaned and began to mumble again. Hinata strained to understand what he was saying, but his words were too slurred. He began to sway and Hinata took his shoulders and rested his head against her chest like a mother, brushing her hand softly through his dark hair. She remembered the first time she'd seen him in the office back in America; she had wanted to run her fingers through his hair. How ironically had her wish been granted.

Hinata began to wake up for the second time that day. She looked at the clock on the table. It was five and already the room was in need of light as the sun hid its face from London. She had fallen asleep on the floor with the still-sleeping Sasuke on her, no longer horror movie-esque, but instead sleeping in the beauty that he really was. Hinata pressed her cheek against his hair as she waited for him to awaken.

He slowly rose from her body. He looked up into Hinata's face with such tiredness, sadness and pain in his eyes, his expression vulnerable not strong, hurt not piercing, pleading not arrogant. She wanted to hug him and tell him everything was alright, but everything was _not_ alright.

"Hinata…" he breathed. She stared back at him, waiting. But he didn't say anything else.

"Sasuke…" she began, her voice wavering. "What happened?"

"I…I…he…I can't…"

Hinata caught him as he fell, not crying, but just burying himself in her arms, his pride disappearing along with everything Hinata had thought him to be. Only one week into the England trip and something terrible happened. Something Hinata didn't even know had happened. Something had caused Sasuke to kill his mask and let out all his emotions.

"Sasuke," she began again gently, "you need to tell me."

He lifted his head and took a deep breath. "Damn it. I can't do anything, can I?"

Hinata frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Do you hate me, Hinata?"

She blinked. "N-No, of course not."

"Hn. You sure?"

"No, I don't hate you at all, Sasuke."

"You can tell me, you know. I'm just your boss."

"Sasuke, _I don't hate you_, okay?"

He slowly nodded. "My parents are both dead, did you know that?"

"Is that what happened?" Hinata asked carefully.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. It's not that."

"What is it, then?"

"Honestly, I wish I could tell you."

"Why can't you?"

Sasuke sighed. "I don't think you'd understand."

"Sasuke, I promise you I will understand."

He looked into her eyes softly to see if she was sincere. After she passed his test, he sighed. "Well, I have no family but my idiot brother."

Hinata nodded, urging him to continue.

"My mother died giving birth. My father died when I was eleven, from cancer. My brother, Itachi, was seventeen at that time.

"Anyway, Itachi had gotten into trouble with the law heaps before Dad died. Actually, he practically lived in juvenile. At nineteen, he shot someone. Didn't kill him, but I left to stay with a friend of mine after that. I couldn't stand Itachi's drinking and crime sprees. Not that he minded, he didn't much care for my guts either.

"By eighteen I was gone to university and didn't see him for ages. I became a writer and here I am. In my first year at _Global Hour_ Itachi contacts me for the first time in years. He's got a massive fine. I help him and give him the money. Two years later he calls again. He's in prison. I managed to lower his sentence and give him money when he gets out. And right now? See my phone over there? If you check my call log, the last call was from a private. A good-for-nothing prison inmate."

Hinata's heart broke. She had hated everything about Sasuke for so long until now, when she realised what I life he had lived.

"What did you think I wouldn't understand?" she asked.

"Why I'm like this. Why I'm such a jerk sometimes, why I'm so angry and upset. Do you know how hard I worked to make sure I wasn't like my brother? That I _had_ money, never sped, never slept around, never stole, never got drunk like an idiot. And here I am, drinking and sending him money again."

Hinata's eyes itched as she listened. Suddenly Sasuke's eyes met hers.

"Do you want to know something we probably have in common that will shock you about me?"

Hinata blinked and nodded slowly.

"I've never slept with anyone. Ever."

Hinata's cheeks heated.

"I'm sure you haven't, either."

She shook her head.

"Why haven't you, Hinata?"

She looked at him with pink cheeks. "I don't believe it's right before marriage."

"I admire that."

"But you just said you hadn't…hadn't done anything yet, either."

Sasuke snorted. "Not for reasons as noble as yours. I would be dead before I screwed someone like Sakura."

Hinata cringed and Sasuke apologised.

"But from now I guess I'll wait for the person I'll marry. Alright, why are your eyes watering?"

Hinata wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry for judging you before. I had no idea what you went through."

"It's alright."

Hinata got rid of the tears on her face and stared at her hands on her lap. Then Sasuke spoke again.

"I never expected I'd talk to you about something like this."

"Me either."

"Did you hate me?"

"No. I never hated you." Hinata looked up at Sasuke, into his huge, dark, drawing eyes. Then at his soft mouth. "Never…"

Hinata couldn't help herself. She had wanted it for so long. She was so close now. He sat still and she sat within breathing space of him. And for the first time she followed impulse.

Hinata leaned forward and kissed him. A full kiss on the lips, her mouth pressing longingly against his. He accepted the kiss, his soft breath comforting her.

Then she moved back from him, eyes wide.

"_Gomennasai_…s-sorry…"

* * *

**Umm…the chapter ends here…uh…sorry? XD! Read and review my dear, loyal reviewers!**

**Oh, and I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, I have replied to some though I wanted to thank everyone, but that's a bit hard as you know. **

**I appreciate you all so much! I would send you a chocolate cake each along with my chapters if I could, but I can't :( Stay tuned!!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Phone Call

**Chapter 9**

**_It's just about freakin time, ey?_  
**

* * *

Hinata ran.

Her heart pounded a thousand beats per second. Sweat began to emerge from her dark hairline. Her eyes were wide.

And she could feel a terrible, sickening throb in each lip causing her to tremble, but she loved the feeling. Sasuke's lips had touched hers. Her heart had hit her ribcage so hard it had leapt out of her chest. The planets had aligned. Fireworks had exploded inside the hotel room. And the only thing she knew to do to celebrate that milestone was to run. To run from Sasuke Uchiha as far as she could and hope he wouldn't chase.

_Stupid idiot! You've wanted this for so long, and now that you had it, you don't want it!_

_But I do want it!_

_Then why the hell are you acting like this? What must he think of you?_

_Damn it! What am I doing?_

_Damn straight what are you doing. Get back in there and kiss the crap outta him!_

_I c-can't! H-How can I-I?_

_How pathetic, Hinata. You're stuttering in your thoughts._

She closed the door of her room behind her and collapsed backwards onto the strong wooden door, trying to catch her breath.

_Gomennasai? Is that it, sorry is all you had to say? Not, 'Sasuke, I wanted that for a long time, so there it is. Thanks'. Even that would've been better._

Hinata found her thoughts harsh but true. She was back in her shell and she knew why.

Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. She wasn't perfect. She wasn't pretty Sakura. She wasn't confident Ino. She was Hinata, the little girl who always spoke only when spoken to and never attempted at conversation. The schoolgirl who always did her work and never bothered about making friends. And now she was the woman who finally couldn't compose herself when she had so many feelings bottled up inside her. The way she had been raised was to avoid socialising and expressing herself. It was much easier to hide her emotions, pretend everything was okay and therefore her and her family would have no questions to answer and no problems. It had been the best way to go. But now she had no idea what to do.

She wondered if Sasuke was like her - having to hold in his emotion and pain at his brother's actions. Would he understand if she talked to him about it? Could she trust him?

_What am I thinking? As if I'll face him after that._

Hinata closed the door of her room and sighed heavily as she collapsed onto the bed, falling into a nap.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open lazily as she felt a hand shaking her shoulder firmly.

"Come on Hinata. We gotta go."

She frowned as she sat up, yawning. "What? Where?" Then consciousness settled in and she found Sasuke standing next to her bed, waiting. _Oh wow..._

He looked incredible. Hinata was sure she had never seen someone have such a clean, perfect appearance while still recovering from a hangover. White long sleeve with a casual black tie hanging off his neck. Black straight leg pants. Those sharp-tipped brown Italian shoes. And his hair - impeccable, as always. The only difference was the slight darkness under his eyes brought on by lack of sleep, however, since his eyes were so dark, he could get away with it. Hinata almost melted - in admiration and embarrassment. Did he remember what had happened the previous night? How would she find out if he did or not?

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We're working, remember?"

Hinata stood up awkwardly and yawned again. "Sorry."

"Just get dressed." He turned to go and then paused, his back still facing her. All he did was turn his neck to have her in his peripheral vision. "Oh, and by the way…"

She watched, waiting nervously. What would he say?

"Whatever I did last night…sorry. I was…overburdened."

_He doesn't remember_. Hinata held back the curve chasing her lips. "It's alright…I understand."

His face looked distant, as if he was trying to eavesdrop on a conversation about him, but he was failing. "Okay." And he left the room. Hinata felt nausea and relief at the same time.

She wore a red and black striped blouse under her favourite black trench coat; navy skinny jeans tucked into black matte leather boots, and pulled her hair into a loose chignon before wrapping a red scarf around her pale neck and sighing in relief again as she checked her outfit out in the mirror. She figured it was good enough. Not as creative, but perhaps enough to rival the British fashionistas on the street.

She came out of her room with her hands in her bag (an attempt to stop herself from fidgeting) and hid her nerves as best she could. When she looked up he was gazing at her – his face stoic, but still he gazed. His eyes drifted over her in analysis of her clothes (at least she hoped he was only analyzing her outfit) and looked back up into her eyes.

"I need to sign some documents in the city," he told her. "Requirements for admission to front line conflict."

"Front…line?" She repeated, her eyes wider. "You mean…"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"If you're with me, you'll be fine." She blushed slightly and caught him smirk. "Relax. It's not like 300 style front line. I mean just close. We'll mostly be by the bases, anyway, and even if we do go to a fighting area, I might just go myself."

"I'd come too," Hinata blurted.

Sasuke glanced at her dubiously. "Really?"

She looked down. "I guess. I mean, I don't want this trip to be pointless. If you wanted me to sit somewhere and do nothing while you worked, you wouldn't have brought me."

Sasuke was staring at her again.

"What?" She asked, wondering if she had sounded stupid.

"Nothing. I just knew you were the right person to choose."

Her pale eyes widened and she flushed again. "Umm…thank you…"

"Hn. Let's go." She supposed it was the only response she'd get for the next hour or so, so she just smiled and followed him out of the room and hotel.

She couldn't get over the hazy, simple beauty of London. It seemed any area of it they were in, there'd be a posh Starbucks, or an ancient building, or a Big Ben – oh wait, no you could just see that from almost anywhere. But the famous bridge was her favourite.

"It's beautiful," she said subconsciously. Sasuke turned his head and looked towards the scenery she was admiring.

"Hm, it is. London never changes. That's why I like it here."

Hinata looked at him. "You've been here before?"

He raised an eyebrow at her in turn. "Only about five times over a period of three years," he told her.

"Oh," she said, blushing. "R-Right." _Damn it. Stuttering again_. When she dared to glance at him again, she was sure she had glimpsed a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, looking forward again. "Just interesting."

She frowned. "Huh…-"

"You," he said. "Your reactions and comments. Interesting. Random." The smirk that curved his lips was what set it off.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed, grinning herself. "Are you saying I'm weird?"

"Not at all." Yeah right. He glanced at her again and she almost did a double take at the relaxed grin on his face. "I never used that word."

"It was crossing your mind," Hinata pointed out.

"Hm, if you want to analyse it that way."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Depends," he smirked. "Do you feel made fun of?"

She watched him for a second as he was smiling and walking (having fun, possibly?) And chuckled softly before watching where she was going again. This time, Sasuke looked at her. "What?" He demanded.

"Nothing. Just interesting."

"What's interesting?" He asked, oblivious that she had repeated his exact words from just a few seconds ago.

"You. Your reactions and comments." She grinned at him and he realised she had been imitating him, although it applied to him as well. He laughed.

"Alright then, so you're making fun of me now."

"Fun's good," she grinned.

Sasuke's face returned to its regular emotionless expression, although his eyes were still twinkling with a smile. "May I say something?"

Hinata looked at him in confusion. "Of course, what about?"

He, for the first time, looked nervous. If not at least a little on edge. "You didn't seem like the type."

"The type?"

"To have fun."

"Gee, thanks."

"No, no that's not what I…" He had to pause to chuckle. "I don't mean you didn't seem fun. I mean, you always seemed reserved and serious when I saw you in the office. I figured you were like me."

"In which sense?"

"That you didn't have time for it."

Hinata paused and thought about it. "Well…I…I think I did have time for it. I mean, I have fun with people I know, or I'm comfortable with. It's just…well, I'm shy."

"I gathered that, at least," he replied. Hinata giggled. He glanced at her again. "So, are you comfortable now?"

"You mean, am I having fun?"

"Yeah," he said uncertainly.

"I—" She frowned when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. "Sorry, one sec." She didn't recognize the number. She picked up. "Um, hello?"

"_Hinata?"_

"Yeah…who's this?"

"_Don't you recognize the voice? It's me, Naruto!"_

"Naruto?" She exclaimed without thinking. Instantly, she noticed Sasuke tense. She frowned idly at the reaction. I thought they were friends? "This is really…random. Where are you calling from?"

"_The office. Working overtime, and I figured I'd use the office phone instead of my credit."_

She chuckled. "Good plan. So, how've you been?"

"_Alright, but I'm missing you, you know?"_

Hinata blushed. Oh God, how does he make me blush even when he's on the other side of the world? "I didn't know my presence was so valuable."

"_Well, now you know. How's the boss? Being nice to you?"_

"Yeah, yeah," she said, glancing at Sasuke. He was just walking with his gaze forward, ignoring her. What's his problem…? "He's good."

"_Great, 'cause everyone's expecting you guys back soon."_ Suddenly Naruto's voice dropped – both in tone and in liveliness. _"Especially Sakura. She's desperate to see Sasuke."_

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked, suddenly a little off-balance at his odd tone. "Is something going on?"

"_Yeah…I need to talk to you about it. I mean, I'm sure you're not the type to lose your head over it, but I think you should know."_

"Know about what?"

"_Hasn't Ino said anything? Like, bad news style?"_

"No…Naruto, what is it?" Anxiety had faded into second place by now, and she was scared now. "Tell me!" Sasuke looked at her with a worried frown now, too.

"_I…I want to tell you, but it's not really the time. I mean, Hatake might come in any second and it's…its pretty private. Can I call you tonight?"_

"Yes, yes, of course," she said quickly, trying to remain calm. "i'll be home by five."

"_Okay. Well, i'll talk to you soon. Take care, and try not to look too sexy, k? I don't want some Brit stealing your heart over there!"_

She laughed. "Alright, alright. Talk to you soon."

"_Oh, and Hinata? Don't stress, okay? It'll be okay. I have your back."_

"Thanks."

"_Bye."_

Hinata replaced her phone in her pocket and drew a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"I think something's happening over there," she said. "Bad. He's going to call me later on and fill me in."

Sasuke just nodded. "Hn."

And just like that, he instantly slipped into sedation. Nothing more. Serious. Quiet. No more words. Hinata was confused. They had just been talking a second ago like they had known each other since they were kids. Now he was barely looking at her. What was going on? She shook her head idly, concluding that understanding Sasuke was something she wouldn't be able to do.

It should've been taught as part of school curricula, or something.

* * *

**A/N of colossal apologies and explanations:**

**Alright, finally chapter 9 is up. Seriously, this took waaaaaaay too long and I think this chapter was less than adequate for such a long time. Sorry to my poor Sasuhinaians. It will be getting more interesting, really. You all deserve way more than this for all your awesome reviews, and I apologise again. I mean, really, 90 reviews for 8 chapters? I had never even imagined such a figure. It reminds me that I'm not that bad at writing. Heh.**

**I'm in year 12 now, so that's what's been stopping me, but I think i've finally stumbled upon an era of writing in which I will be writing non-stop (that's called holidays), and I think my writing's become more mature, so we'll see how I go. I will out this fic first, no worries about that.**

**I think the biggest factor that halted me was**

**1)I kinda left the Sasuhina area for a while and got into Final Fantasy (Cloud/Tifa lol). (I know, I should be stoned TT); and**

**2)Reading particular fanfics (like the itahina Come Full Circle by Airyo and cloti For Their Own Good by kitsune13), I felt so insignificant as a writer and therefore kept my writing to myself in an attempt to refine my style (My Documents is full of original stories by yours truly).**

**Update on _Gomennasai _coming soon, promise. For now, reviews will be a great encouragement. Unless i've totally failed you as a writer and you think the wait isn't worth the quality: that's okay too, lol. God, have I become emo or what. I need a social life.**

**Xx cherry**


	10. AN

This is only an author's note...don't kill me please...

My behaviour is inexcusable; I know. I haven't updated in ages – to be honest, the inspiration has disappeared...I can't bring myself to ditch it though. Following my obsession with Naruto came an obsession with Final Fantasy which I'm trying to decide whether to write a story for or not. Probably not, if my dedication will be as great as for this one. As in, a pathetic zero.

Meanwhile, my laptop is just dead and I need a new one; meaning I am totally void of opportunities to sit and write profoundly.

But, never fear. I really want to finish this, and I hope I can save up some ka-ching to get a new laptop and get back on the job. For now, I hope I will be forgiven...sorry dear readers, please put the pitchforks away...

Hopefully will be posting soon...

Loving and apologetic regards – Serah (:-S)


End file.
